Izola
Izola was a Tribute in the 2nd Hunger Games and the 25th Hunger Gameswhere she also became a two-time Victor and went onto mentor her whole life afterwords. Backstory The Hunger Games 2nd Hunger Games The reapings unfortuantly fell a day after her 12th Birthday, her name was placed inside the bowl and was unfortantly reaped. Her mother was in agony as she was shipped away quickly, back in the older days, saying goodbye to your family was not reccomended. She was shoved into the train and left District 11. Her district partner was Mitch Tucker, she never payed much attention to him on the way there. She unfortuantly never had a mentor and relied solely on Training. During training she focused on plants, traps and making fire. During this time she met Renee Woods and formed a close bond to the girl, who as also the same age as her. Training Assesment After three days she entered to show off what she had learnt. She managed to light a fire, set off a trap that chopped the head off a dummy and managing to succsesfully analyze poisionous plants and berries from a pile of 250. She recieved an 8. Interview During Izola's interview she wore this. Although not catching the eye of the capital, her attitude and cuteness sparked what would be the beginning of her fanbase. 2nd Hunger Games Arena When Izola raised from her platform, to her left was the District 1 Male and to her right was the District 4 male. When the gong went off she ran a few steps infront of herself, grabbed a small pack that she spotted on the ground, some rope and she ran towards the forest. She was small and dodged any tributes easily, she reached the forest entrance, she looked back one last time to see the havoc, she turned and ran. Hiding & Waiting Izola spent most of her time in the trees and around the lake. She camoflauged herself into the bushes and hid. She watched as many tributes made their way to the water, collected water and left without noticing her. Runin with the Careers On day 3 she woke up to loud voices, looking down she saw the career pack at the lake, they left her two days with little water before they left the lake. Finding Renee Izola and Renee met on day four, they worked together to make a shelter in a nearby cave. The Mutts Day seven hit and only 16 had died. Eight tributes remained, as a small gust of wind blew across the arena one night, putting out any fire, the arena was darkened quickly. Squeaking could be heard as bat mutts came from the skies. The Passing When they thought they where safe inside the cave, several bat mutts made their way into the cave, attacking the one with the most supplies in hand at the time, Renee had been carrying a bundle of logs to the fire. She was overpowered by the bats, as she and Izola tried to fight them from her skin, they dug their fangs into her before flying away. Final moments In their final moments, Izola told Renee that she'd win for her. Renee replied by kissing Izola gently on the lips, two minutes before she died Izola told her stories from District 11, Renee then flopped dead and the cannon boomed. Final After 20 days, the ground started to dampen, rain poured from the skies and water rose from the bottom of the arena. She screamed as she collected only her rope and swimming from the small cave, just as it toppled over. The current became stronger as it pulled the remaining 4 tributes to the cornocopia. Trivia *Izola was created in January 2015 Category:Characters